Life of Sin
by mimi86
Summary: In a world where underground racing is the only way to live and drug lords rule the city. A group of unlikely characters band together to stick it out on the tough streets Tokyo. Fast cars, dangerous races, hardcore romance. It's only a Life of Sin.
1. Chapter 1

**VROOOOMMMMMM**!!!

**VROOOOOOMMMM !!!!**

It was the sound of two cars taking off after the sound of their screeching tires. That was all that can be heard followed by applause and cheering. Two cars racing down dead mans hill while drifting around the sharp turns and corners of the blasted hill. Both heading downwards into the straight road below where there was more of a group. At the bottom waited Kagome Higuarshi for her brother Souta. Though her outward appereance remained calm and inpassive inside she was just worried and nervous. Never had it taken him so long to reach the bottom. He was driving the twin turbo 350Z after all and it was a pretty fast car. She should know she was picked up from school and dropped off in it. She swore that her brother was just a show off at times for the girls at her school. She was brought out of her musings when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she looked into the chocolate colored hues that belonged to her like time best friend Sango.

"Hey…he's going to be alright. No need to worry " She reassured Kagome with a small smile since she was able to tell that her friend seemed worried about the race. After all Deadman's Hill wasn't named for that over nothing. No on the contrary it's how it got its name. So many racers and drifters would try to race down the hill before something happened. Like they crashed into a tree or fell off of it during a drift. A lot of people did lost a life or two here and there but then again that was the cost of racing cars such as Soutas.

Kagome nodded to Sango as she turned her head to the direction of the cars once she heard a loud screeching sound from the tires. It was Souta !! Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she caught her brother in the lead and smiled as he reached the finished line. Quickly a crowd of people ran to the car and began to cheer louder then before. The other car coming into view parked beside Souta's as he got out of the car to walk over to kagome. Quickly she wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and smiled. Pulling away he kept a arm wrapped around her shoulders as he high fived one of his friends.

"You were great Souta !" Sango had replied as she gave him a quick hug. Behind her was the ever perverted Miroku and long time crush of Sango.

"Indeed you were great."

"Aww..you guys are just sayin' that " He teased a bit before nodding in thanks to them both. Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly as she heard the remark and shrugged her shoulders. Just before another thing was said between the small group the other racer approached them with a serious look. Souta catching the serious expression hardened his own as he looked at the other male.

" Yo…good race man " The other racer replyed while sticking his hand out for Souta to shake. At least he wasn't a sore loser like most of the other racers.

"Thanks you too " Slowly Souta placed his hand into the other guys and gave it a firm shake before breaking it off and watching as he turned away to head back to his car. Suddenly lights that flashed red and blue was seen before the sirens were heard. Every one screamed and paniced before running to random cars and hopping in. Sango and Miroku quickly jumped into Souta's car before Kagome hopped into the passenger seat. Souta already in the drivers seat peeled out before zooming past the cop cars. Most of them quickly turned their steering wheels to turn the cars so that they would avoid hitting the on coming racing car.

Souta glancing back in the rearview mirror took note that a few of the cop cars came chasing behind him . Hitting the gas pedal some more and shifting gears he sped up as he swirved around the corner. Kagome and the others clutching onto anything in the car for dear life. Of course the cop cars began to catch up one of them even had the audacity to actually ram his car into the rear end of Souta's. He clenched his jaw tightly thinking of the damage that would no doubt be done to his car as he kept a firm grip on the stering wheel to keep it from going out of control.

"Ahhh " Both of the girls yelped in shock when they felt the bump in the back.

"Hang on ! " Souta said loudly as he managed to keep the car steady. However, soon another car came up besides his as he glared at the four people inside.

"Pull over ! "

Souta kept on driving.

55

75

95

His speed just seemed to be increasing more and more the harder he tried to outrun them. Suddenly the cop on his left rammed his car from the side. The girls once again yelped in fear as they began to panic. Miroku didn't say much but his body language said it all. He too was starting to grow nervous. Never in a long time had they stayed in a chase this long. They always managed to outrun the cops. Now though this just seemed to force him to doubt. Would they get away ?

"Maybe we should stop. " Kagome suggested in a worried tone. Souta turned to glare at her as if saying silently HELL NO ! She shut her jaw quickly before protesting as the cop yelled out to them again

"**PULL OVER NOW !! **"

Again the cops began to try and box Souta in but he managed to catch sight of what they were doing and smirked which of course only fueled him to go faster. Another sharp turn and one the cops wouldn't suspect as he quickly lifted the e-brake while barely keeping his foot on the gas. Both hands kept on the steering wheel as he turned it quickly to the right. The tires screeching and the smell of rubber burning was what gave it away . The cops behind didn't have time to react as the pushed the brakes on the cars to stop while a few of the others crashed behind the first one. Metal crashing into metal echoed in the area before Souta pushed the e-brake down, shifted gears and once again sped off into the city of Tokyo. Kagome can hear her heart pounding in her chest and wiped the small amount of sweat that formed on her brow. She let out a breath that was caught in her throat before looking to see how everyone else was.

That was a quick get away but every one was grateful. Once again Souta's driving saved them from a night in jail. Already doing the speed limit in the city they stopped at a red light before turning their heads to watch another set of racing cars go at it.

"You know….." Kagome started but paused mid-sentence as she watched the two cars disappear from their view. Everyone in the car looked over at her and perked eyebrows. " I never want to experience that again " Being the comical moment that it was everyone could only sweat drop.

"Yea and how often do you say that sis ?"

" Mmm…after every race you are in ?"

"Exactly "

Kagome gave her brother a small pout as she huffed softly. Turning to look out the window she relaxed in her seat while watching the scenery pass by. The streets were crowded as always and by the looks of things they seemed to be heading to the garage where there would always be a party. Life was fun with her brother. Course they didn't live with their mom since they wanted to live on their own, but that never stopped them from living together. Life was just easier this way and less problem-matic. Miroku and Sango remained silent most of the car ride. Already turning down a dark allyway the group of four can hear the music blaring from the seal place. Pushing a button from a remote that linked to the garage everyone watched as the door opened before Souta slowly parked the car inside. He left the door open for fresh air as loud rock music can be heard.

Once they exited the car their long time best friend and Kagome's ex boyfriend Han came walking up to them and wrapped his arm around Souta and Kagome's neck.

"Hey guys !" He had said loudly over the music as the others were greeted by people. Miroku of course didn't hesitate to walk up to a few of the random Japanese girls that were there. Only of course to ask them a few seconds later if they would bare him a child. Naturally, he was repaid in kind with a few slaps and a bump on the head by Sango.

"Damn pervert " Sango hissed softly before dragging the unconscious male away to lay on the sofa that was provided. Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly at the sight as Souta simply shook his head. Han on the other hand grinned before resting his head on Kagome's shoulder. He always did have a tiny thing for the small girl but never admitted to it even after they broke up. Kagome turned her head and smiled at Han before she wrapped her arm around his waist and looped a finger in a belt loop. Taking a good look at the older guy she took note of his soft black hair that had pieces fall into his light brown, almond shaped eyes. His smirk that would make any girls heart flutter at the sight with that one dimple on the left side of his cheek along with the chisled body that was underneath his clothes. His skin seemed flawless with the light tan that was there. How this man was not taken Kagome would never know. Then again she seemed sort of happy that he wasn't taken. Part of her wanted to actually date this guy again but then the more sensible half knew it wasn't right. She didn't want to take the risk of ruining their friendship.

"So " she drawled out as if bored out of her mind. " How you been ?"

Han grinned at her question and released his hold on Souta before wrapping his other arm around Kagome's waist. The small intamint reaction caused Kagome to blush lightly but she never once made a move to push him away. "I've been good. Missing you as always but still I manage to live."

"Haha I find that very unlikely " Kagome had stated as she narrowed her eyes. She knew about the girls that he would sometimes bring to his home and wouldn't have them leave until dawn. That had no doubt ticked Kagome off. Well.. The part that still like Han.

" Aww you hurtin' my feelings Kags."

" If only you actually had them Han "

Han chuckled softly at her snippy remark and simply shook his head. Slowly he removed his arms from around kagome before slipping his hand into hers.

"Come on let's go get a drink and dance "

Kagome smiled softly before nodding her head. Her hand giving his a soft squeeze as she followed him to the small bar they set up years ago for a drink. Souta looked at the two and couldn't help but smirk inwardly. He liked Han and trusted him with Kagome's feelings. Still he never really understood why they two of them broke up. They were hell of a couple. Shaking his head still at the sad thought of how they ended he walked away and decided to find a girl to keep him company.

On the other side of town….

**Bang bang bang**

"Oi you bastard !" yelled an obnoxious teen while waving a clawed fist in front of a door. Currently after banging on it several times the hanyou boy growled in frustration as his stubborn half brother had the audacity to actually melt his radio and destroy his collections of CD's when he wasn't home. All because he blasted the thing so loud it actually gave Sesshomaru a headache. However, the older half brother was in the room smirking while listening to that idiot yell and pound against his door. Still even that noise was grading on his last nerve.

**BANG BANG BANG **

"SESSHOMARU !!! "

Calmly and gracefully the older inu brother stood up from his bed and walked towards the door. Slowly he opened it to where he stood in front of his ridiculous brother. Looking down at the pitiful sight before him Sesshomaru perked a thin eyebrow.

"What do you need little _brother_ ?" Sesshomaru had asked being sarcastic when he called InuYasha his brother. No the half breed was far from that as far as Sesshoamru was concerned. In all honesty he wanted to know how the hell his father ended up with a human women. Thus the result of that happy marriage stood before him.

" You ! You bastard ! You fucked up my radio and destroyed my CD's ! Do you know how long it took to get those ?! "

" All because you simply would not turn down the volume to the annoying piece of machinery. Besides dear brother those CD's were a waste anyways. Clearly you have no taste in music let alone in anything else."

Sesshomaru smirked at his last remark before walking past at stunned InuYasha who appeared to recover a few seconds to late. Sesshomaru was already gone down the stairs to their home where their father was seen sitting on the couch next to that human woman he despised so much. Maybe it was the fact that Izayoi (sp ?) had so easily replaced his mother ? Most likely. Of course it only fueled his motivation to hate humans more.

"Ahh…Sesshomaru ! Come come have a seat my boy "

Inwardly Sesshomaru cringed at his fathers happy nature. How can a demon be so happy ? There had to be something he had done to make him MORE cheerful then he usually was. Course his father was VERY wealthy and being the son of the wealthiest man in Japan had it's advantages. Just like the time when his father had to actually bail him out of jail for speeding while being drunk. He paid the police a large sum of money to make sure there was no record of Sesshomaru's in existence of that night and to do some side work for the Tashio family. The positive things about keeping the Tokyo police in check. They fucked up once and that was it. No more _funding_. Suddenly Sesshomaru was ripped out of his muse when he felt his father place a hand on his shoulder.

" Sesshomaru "

"Yes father " 

" There are two things I wish to discuss with you."

At this Sesshomaru perked a eyebrow but remained quiet all the same as he heard the seriousness of his fathers tone. Taking the silence as a sign to continue . His father sighed softly before leaning back against the sofa. His arms crossed over his chest as his brows furrowed in deep thought.

" I need you to go down to the east side of Tokyo and find out who has been stealing from our busines"

"Why don't you go talk to the police about this father instead of sending me on this trivial errand ? Or better yet send that worthless half brother of mine" Sesshoamaru replied with a small hiss. InuYasha who already came down the stairs as he heard what Sesshomaru said growled.

" Oi ! I heard that ! "

"Enough !! " Both the brothers quickly quieted down but continued to glare at each other. Touga stood from his seated position and growled at the both of them.

"You will do as I ask Sesshomaru no questions asked. " Sesshomaru just gave a simple nod of his head but remained seated.

"Another thing. The Yamada's wish to join families." Touga stated as he waited for Sesshomaru to say something. Yura was no doubt a gorgeous girl and would be a fine mate for Sesshomaru. He had to take things into his own hands since Sesshomaru did refuse to take on a mate. Sure his son had a hungry appetite for women that was true but he never really brought a girl home and since the Yamada's were the next most powerful family in the city Touga assumed that it was a fine choice. It would bring peace to the families and both the lords would have less problems.

Hearing what his father had said Sesshomaru tensed his muscles. How can that old man be so blind ? Sure Yura was eye candy but truth of the matter was she been around the block and back again. There was no way that Sesshomaru would mate that vile woman.

":No "

"No ?"

"No I will not mate with that girl. She is not worthy enough to be a Taishio" He stated with much venom in his voice.

" What do you propose then ? You know as well as I do you will not actually date women if only for a one night stand ? I'm sorry my son but until you are able to find a suitable female Yura will be your arranged mate."

Before Sesshomaru could say another word in protest a knock came at the door. Touga walked over to the door and opened it only to reveal Yura and her father.

"Ahh Touga "

" Welcome Jiro. Come in come in. My sons are in the living room."

"And the lovely Izayoi ?"

"She is out of town for a bit. "

"Such a shame I was hoping to say hello to your lovely wife"

"Where is Yura ? I'm sure she is excited about meeting Sesshomaru "

At the mention of her name a girl that stood about 5'4 came into view. Her short black hair was held back by a red headband as she wore a short mini-skirt. Black boots that stopped mid-calf and a red blouse that dipped into a low ' V'. Her small waist was revealed above her naval as her lips were painted red. Her eyes seemed to catch Sesshomaru's in a instant before she shifted them to the Inu Lord and bowed.

"Greetings Lord Touga " She replied in a soft tone but it made Sesshomaru shiver inwardly. Her scent wasn't really all that bad. A light mint chocolate scent was what he made out. Nothing nice but nothing bad either. Slowly Touga ushered his guests into the house and had them seated in the living room with InuYasha and Sesshomaru. InuYasha seemed to be lost in his own world but then again that wasn't really new. Yura sat across from Touga and his sons but Yura kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. Finally something in her life was heading in the right way. Not that it was bad. She always did manage to get what she want even if it meant selling herself . Then again what was a little bit of business mixed with pleasure ?

He could literally feel the hungry eyes from that blasted woman on his person. He gave her a small glare before excusing himself from the group and heading up stairs. InuYasha quickly in tow behind him leaving behind three confused people.

'_He appears to be playing hard to get. Nothing I'm not new to but he will be MINE ' _ a small grin appeared on Yura's lips before she brought her attention back to the adults. Might as well start thinking up of a plan. Her life was set as far as she knew it.

" Yo Sesshomaru what's up ? Where ya' heading off to ? "

" None of your business half breed."

" Oi ! You don't gotta be like that ! I was just asking stupid bastard " Inu Yasha huffed softly before sitting on Sesshomaru's bed and watched as he packed up a small duffle bag of clothes

" Well if you MUST know InuYasha father has assigned me to investigate what is being stolen from our _company_ in the east side of Tokyo. "

"What !!! " InuYasha nearly fell off the bed. "That part of the city always has the amazing races ! Not to mention the sweetest of girls . Wait…what's being stolen ? How come he didn't ask me to come ?"

"I do not know InuYasha but perhaps the fact that he knew a simple half demon such as yourself could not handle such a job. Let alone keep that mouth of yours shut ."

Before InuYahsa can protest to his remarks Sesshomaru grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. In haste InuYasha followed his older half brother to the back door where the car he was going to use was in the back. A black BMW with beige leather interior was located in the garage.

"Don't you think that you'll stick out on that side of town . " It was more of a statement then a question as Sesshomaru simply ignored him got into the vehicle. Starting the car he revved the engine before pulling away form the expensive home. InuYasha watched his brother drive off before turning around to run into the house and pack. He wasn't letting his brother get all the action especially in that part of the town.

(a/n_ oh I know I know . How long has it really been since I've updated a story ? Months ? Almost a year ? Well before I was able to actually update those I decided to take down a few of the chapters to each story and re-write them. They of course do need a lot of work since I do NOT like how they are at this point. So yes as of now this story is going to be another of my creations since it's been on my brain a lot. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't you think that you'll stick out on that side of town . " It was more of a statement then a question as Sesshomaru simply ignored him got into the vehicle. Starting the car he revved the engine before pulling away form the expensive home. InuYasha watched his brother drive off before turning around to run into the house and pack. He wasn't letting his brother get all the action especially in that part of the town. _

_-----------------------------------_

The drive to the east side of Tokyo didn't take as long as Sesshomaru expected. Then again there wasn't that much traffic out. Still he never would've guessed that InuYasha was following behind him from a safe distance in his red mustang. His amber orbs narrowed at the empty streets as he pulled up into the parking lot of a decent looking hotel. The building itself was painted a white that seemed to have turned yellow from the sun. The grass was still green to his surprise in the small lawn that was provided for the place and it looked like it had plenty of shade from trees that occupied the area as well near the pool. He knew it wasn't really going to get any better then this so he just sighed and exited the car with his duffle bag in hand. The man gave him a curious glance as Sesshomaru approached the window.

" I would like to rent out a room for the week."

" That would be 275 dollars" (a/n_ Not familiar with the amount in yen )_

Sesshomaru nodded his head before handing the man the money and grabbed his hotel card. He glanced at it and noticed the number read room 26 on the second floor. With his bag in hand he walked over to the steps and climbed one at a time before scanning the area for his room. He noticed that it was on the far right side and began to walk towards it. A lot of the curtains were closed showing people were sleeping or just up watching tv.

Finally he made it to his door and opened it with the card that was used as a key. Opening the door he flipped the light on and looked around the room. Wasn't much in it but a full size bed in the middle of the room with a small nightstand and lamp on the right. The tv was on a wall unit in front of the bed. It wasn't the best but it was something. It didn't smell funny like most hotel rooms either so that was a plus. He slammed the door closed but then heard a ow sound.

Suddenly he caught the scent of InuYasha and frowned. Turning to look over his shoulder he noticed the half-breed hopping on one foot.

"What are you doing here half-breed ?"

"Heh as if I have to answer to you of all people. " InuYasha replied before throwing his bag on the floor by the door. Before he can say another word he was found pinned against the wall by his neck. A growling Sesshomaru standing in front of him as he glared heatedly at InuYasha.

"Keh…Let….g..go bas…tard " he choked out as he gripped Sesshomarus hand and trying to move it away from his neck. Nothing.

"I will not repeat myself InuYasha."

"….I…figu..red you…would…need..help " He rasped out before narrowing his matching eyes at Sesshomaru.

Without a word Sesshomaru released his hold on InuYasha and turned away from him as he landed in a thump on the ground. Growling in frustration while rubbing his neck InuYasha stood up using the wall for support and frowned. He was surprised to know that Sesshomaru wasn't kicking him out. Then again he wasn't going to jinx it either by opening his mouth and saying something slick. Smart move InuYasha.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed, he elbows resting on his thighs as he rested his chin on his folded hands.

" Tomorrow we will take your car and go to the shop that had reported missing things. I am positive that Naraku and his nephew are up to no good."

"What ?! Why my car ?! "

"You wanted to help so we will take your car. If you changed your mind there is the door." Sesshomaru replied in a none caring way. InuYasha grumbled about ignorant half brothers and plopped himself on the bed. Sesshomaru perked a eyebrow and shoved him off before grabbing a spare blanket and pillow then tossing the items to InuYasha.

"You can sleep on the floor " He gave InuYasha a deadly glare forcing him to keep quiet as he removed his sneakers and laid back comfortably on the bed. Tomorrow would be a long day and he was NOT looking forward to it. InuYasha grumbled once again before settling himself down for the night. Turning off the light both brothers fell into a light sleep each awaiting for what tomorrow would bring.

_-----------------------------------_

Back at the party…..

Kagome and Han were sitting down on the couch that was brought in for everyone to sit on. Each with a drink in hand. They were sitting down rather close to each other but neither of them wanted to move. Each person just taking in the warmth of the other's body heat and much more.

" So Han what have you been up to ?" Slowly Kagome brought her drink up to her lips and took a sip as she awaited her ex to answer the question. He just shrugged his shoulders as if nothing before drinking some of his.

" Oh nothing much…just keeping up with the races and earning cash that way. How is school ?"

"Mmm..it's alright. I have a test to cram for later on in history. God ! I hate that class so much." 

" Haha you would think living at a shrine your whole life you would know a lot about history. Especially with your crazy grandfather."

Kagome slapped his arm playful as both laughed a bit at his remark. "That's not nice Han. You know how gramps is but you have to admit you liked him." she gave him a knowing smile that made his heart skip a beat.

" So what's your point Kags ?"

" Oh nothing just saying you know you miss him" She nudged Han who wrapped his arm around Kagome. They had spoken all night with each other and loved every minute. Slowly Kagome reached over to the table that was in front of them and placed her cup there before leaning back and resting her head on Han's shoulder. She let out a content sigh and slowly closed her eyes. She did miss his embrace a lot but she wouldn't tell him that.

" Comfortable ?"

" Yea…"

"Good "

Suddenly though the mood was ruined when she felt the need to go to the bathroom. Sighing in aggrivation she stood up and looked over at Han who looked confused.

" Nature calls "

He mouthed a "O" and chuckled softly. She smiled and turned away from him before walking down the small steps and into the bathroom that was in the shop. Souta was already out and about making out with some girl he didn't know but stopped when he noticed Han by himself. He silently watched his friend as he was approached by a another asian girl.

The girl seemed about Kagome's height and had short, wavy black hair. Her eyes a deep chocolate color as her petite form that was wrapped in a small school girl skirt and buttoned up top that tied below the breasts. Souta would admit the girl had a body of a model and her face was something you can stare at all day. She sat down next to Han who smiled and wrapped his arm around the girl.

" _This isn't good ' _ Souta looked around the room seeing Kagome exit the bathroom. He knew she still cared for Han and noticed how the girl that was practically sitting in his lap began to place soft kisses on Han's neck. Everything was in slow motion to Souta. Kagome was seemingly in her own world as she made her way up the steps. The girl made her way up Han's neck. Kagome looked around and spotted Souta and smiled before reaching the last step. Han had his arm around the girls waist and planted his lips against the girls plump ones. Before Souta can do anything Kagome had reached the last step and spotted Han already kissing up on another girl. She gripped the railing to where her knuckles turned white and looked away as she bit back a sob. Han had just finished pulling away from the girls lips and looked to see Kagome already walking down the steps.

' _Oh shit '_ Quickly he pushed the girl off of him who began to cuss at Han in Japanese. Though he didn't care at this point he wanted to explain things with Kagome. Still neither Kagome or Han knew why they felt the way they did. They were over and that was that. However, that wasn't stopping him from explaining what was going on to his ex. Kagome walked out of the garage and stood by Souta's car. She knew he saw what happened and knew all to well he would be coming. What she didn't expect was for Han to approach her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome… I…"

She turned to face him and gently pushed his hand away. She gave him a false smile and shook her head. "Don't…"

" But I " 

"Please….Han…you don't have to explain anything to me…We're not even dating anymore."

"Yea I know but .."

" Just drop it " She turned away from him leaving no more room for argument and crossed her arms against her chest. Han had let out a soft sigh and shook his head at his recklessness.

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

_Stupid !! _

Just then Souta had appeared keys in hand and gave Han a weak smile. He motioned for him to call later and Han nodded. Walking away from the siblings he continued to curse himself for his stupidity and allowed them to leave. Kagome really didn't know if she should be furious or cry. She knew she still cared about Han and would love to give him another chance. But now that they broke up he had gained a playboy reputation. Something she didn't want anything to do with.

Not a word was said to her brother as they got in and drove off. The ride home was a quiet and slow one. Well to Kagome at least. Souta felt bad that his sister had to see that but then again part of him didn't. They needed to get over each other or go back to dating again. It was one of the other. Preferably the latter but still he couldn't say much about it. Even if he was the brother he had no say in it really.

Finally after the agonizing minutes passed by slowly they approached their two bedroom apartment and parked the car in the drive way next to his sisters. Kagome got out not bothering to wait for her brother as she opened the door with the spare lock. Leaving it open just a tad bit for him she walked into her room and shut the door. Sighing she collapsed on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. Fresh new tears spilt from her oceanic eyes before closing for the night. Yes it was now official she still cared for Han.

Souta watched his sister as his heart went out to her. He knew the moment she was in the safety of her own room she would cry but he also wanted to give her her space. SO without a word he closed the house door, locked it and headed to his room. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Han's number and was preparing himself for a LONG night of disagreeing with the guy.

_-----------------------------------_

The next day had arrived nicely for Sesshomaru. Both he and his brother were found standing in front of the warehouse where they heard that their stuff was being taken from. The place seemed to be too quiet during the day. Normally it should've been busy; however, that wasn't the case. Frowning at the thought Sesshomaru didn't bother to wait to be greeted by anyone and just walked up to the door and inside. InuYasha just following like a silent lap dog.

"Hnn…"

"What ? What is it ?"

"Silence " He hissed softly. InuYasha just gave his brother a glare and shook his head. Trying to catch a scent until the smell of blood quickly flooded his nose followed by something else. Something not…good.

Sesshomaru already ahead InuYasha began to follow the nasty scent. His amber eyes narrowing once again into dangerous slits. The warehouse contained things that held more valuable then drugs. It was car parts and dvd players, nos amongst many other things. Anything that a racer could want they had and they sold it on the black market for parts that were either illegal or very hard to find.

Still that didn't explain the dead body that belonged to one of their fathers closets friends. It looked like Skyler Takashi was dead and by the looks of the bullets implanted in his body he didn't have a chance to defend himself.

"Oi ! Isn't that our old mans friend ?"

"Yes"

"So….he's dead…"

" Hnn…that is obvious whelp "

"Oi ! You don't gotta be a ass Sesshomaru ! "

He turned to InuYasha and growled softly in warning for insulting him in such a manner. InuYasha just gave him a crooked grin that only showed one of his k-nine fangs. He turned away from the gruesome scene and began to walk out. Not much would be found out today unless they investigated further but with a murder hanging around it would no doubt catch the attention of the local police.

Just as they were walking out the warehouse and towards Inuyasha's car the sirens that they so wanted to avoid at the moment blared. Flashes of red and blue shown brightly even in the morning sun. Both inu brothers glanced at each other before rushing towards the car. Each hoping in the passenger and driver side. The keys were already in the ignition before it flared to life. The engine revved loudly before the gears shifted from park to drive. The tires screeched loudly causing smoke to rise from the friction of the cement and rubber. It fishtailed for a moment before it sped away from the scene just in time as the police made it to the docks. A few cop cars settled at the scene while a few decided to give chase to the red car. Amber eyes glanced from the rear view mirror before shifting towards the road ahead of them. InuYasha glancing over his shoulder every so often as he sat in the passenger seat.

Sesshomaru's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. His jaw clenched tightly as he gritted his teeth together. The cop cars were proving to be difficult since he has yet to lose them. Four of the annoying police managed to catch up to him. One of the ramming him from behind so hard the car jerked forward. If he didn't have such a tight rein on the wheel he would've lost control but he didn't. Still once jerked forward he looked to his side and noticed a cop car on his left. He tried to ram the car he was in but Sesshomaru caught the act and swerved to the right. The police that was driving the car ended up in front of the one behind sesshomaru. He panicked and quickly slammed the breaks. The cop car collided with another one leaving only two behind. Both of which tried to catch up with Sesshomaru. So far the streets were empty until he had a idea to head to the interstate.

InuYasha didn't know what to say at the scene and only panicked. What the hell was wrong with his brother ?! Honestly ?! Though he didn't speak since he knew that his head would likely be cut off her interrupting him. However, that never really stopped his heart from pounding in his chest from anxiety and nervousness. Should he dare say that he, InuYasha was scared of the outcome ? Perhaps.

Sesshomaru noticed the cars kept coming towards him and skidded to a right on the highway. It was rush hour so everyone was on their way to work. It was indeed a perfect idea until he actually tried to accomplish this. Both sets of cops in each cars looked at each other and had to wonder if this man had lost his mind.

Though they weren't about to give up on the chase they continued to speed up to catch their suspect.

Quickly both cop cars swerved in the highway determined to follow the culprit. Both zig zagging, passing by cars while Sesshomaru who moved in a expert way dodged cars left and right. Finally after several long minutes the cops managed to catch up. Of course Sesshomaru expected this and began to head to where the traffic was piling up. There ahead of him was a small blue buggie and another small Honda. Inbetween those two small cars was a small gap that clearly lead them off the highway.

It was a one time shot and if Sesshomaru timed it correctly he would fit through while both cop cars wouldn't pass in time but be stuck in traffic until they made it to another exit. InuYasha caught Sesshoamru's eye and gulped shaking his head quickly.

"Don't even think about it !"

"Silence"

Then without even thinking about since Sesshomaru was one to not second guess himself he switched lanes. Narrowly missing the two cars while leaving behind four gaping police men stuck in traffic.

His heart was pounding in his chest but that didn't matter. They were lucky. He quickly drove off the exit and decided to abandon the car. The police would no doubt be looking for it and it would certainly lead to he and Inuyasha. Quickly he parked the car near a abandoned apartment building and got out. InuYasha cursing but shaking behind him all the same.

"What the fuck was up with you ?!"

"…."

" Sesshomaru !?" 

"Quiet half-breed." He bit out before tossing the car keys to a homeless man. InuYasha gaped at his brother and growled

"What do you think you're doing ?! That's my car keys you're tossing around !"

Sesshomaru having enough of his annoying brother quickly pinned him to a near by brick wall by his throat. Growling low as he galred at him

" IF you wish for the police to catch us then be my guest. You may drive your car you. However, if you wish to be left OUT of jail then silence yourself and follow me. If not you may continue your useless outburst."

InuYasha was scratching at his arm that held his throat. His once sun kissed skin turned a light blue from lack of air before being dropped unceremoniously on the floor. He quickly placed his hand on his neck and gasped for air.

"Y..You bastard ! " InuYasha coughed while trying to get air into his lungs.

"Hnn.." With that Sesshomaru turned on InuYasha and walked off. A homeless man dancing around the car that was gifted to him like a maniac while InuYasha grumble behind Sesshomaru.

---------------------------------------

The day seemed to be going by slow for Kagome. Since all she did was stare off into space while cleaning the home she and her brother occupied. The radio played a random tune while she continued to clean. Her brother staring at her slumped figure briefly before running his fingers through his black unruly hair. What was he going to do?

It was funny really. The story between Kagome and her ex Han. But if anyone thought about it it was also in some way romantic. If one could call a life of racing, drugs, partying that. Kagome was like a saint compared to most girls in the underground world and it was probably what attracted Han to her. His sister always had ways of attracted the strangest of men.

Take Kouga for example. He paraded around for years (and still does) claiming that he Kagome were going to be married. It was funny at first but then the wolf got tiring. No matter it was stupid talk and he and his sister learned to just ignore it.

_Sigh_

"Kagome "

Her back stiffened a bit as she forced a small smile to her lips. Turning around she looked towards Souta.

"Yea.."

"About last night …."

" You don't need to explain for him Souta. I know and it's alright " She flashed him another smile before turning around to finish up the dishes.

" No that's …well maybe …but"

"You're stuttering Souta." She pointed out before glancing over her shoulder. " You really don't have to explain anything. I know and really…I shouldn't even have gotten that way." She shrugged her shoulders before turning off the running water.

"So what are the plans for tonight ?"

Souta knew that Kagome was trying to change subject and sighed in defeat. He'll just have to talk to her another day about what happened if he wanted to save whatever was left for them. He really did like them as a couple.

" More races." He grumbled.

"Great ! Usual time ?"

He nodded. Kagome smiled and began to walk out the kitchen. Time to get ready. " Well I'll be getting ready for them then "


End file.
